Ezekiel Pedrad
Ezekiel "Zeke" Pedrad is a Dauntless member. He is the brother of Uriah Pedrad, and the two are very close. He is also Four's best friend, as they were initiates together. Biography ''Divergent When Tris Prior arrived in Dauntless to start her initiation, Zeke was already a member. His brother Uriah was an initiate however, along with Tris. In the capture the flag game, Uriah helps his team by telling them where Zeke's team had hidden the flag when he was an initiate, the first time Zeke was mentioned was when he revealed his team won the game. Uriah invited Tris to join him along with some Dauntless members to one of Dauntless' pleasurable pastimes; zip-lining on top of the Hancock Building. There Tris meets Zeke who helps her with the harnesses. Insurgent Zeke is initially believed to be a traitor, a Dauntless member siding with the Erudite. The traitors eventually discover that he is an informant, revealing information about Erudite plans to the loyal Dauntless. The traitors shoot Tori and Zeke and they flee, only to be questioned by the Candor and Dauntless under the Truth Serum. It is also known that Shauna is his girlfriend, he helps her understand that being paralysed is not such a bad thing and she can move on from it, as long as they are together. Allegiant Zeke stays inside the city during ''Allegiant, saying he cannot leave Shauna there alone. He makes Tobias promise him he will take care of Uriah for him. When Tobias leaves the City and goes to the Bureau of Genetic Walfare compound, he joins a secret organization. After an attempted attack on the Weapons Lab with the organization, an explosion hits Uriah, putting him in a coma. When Uriah is confirmed to have no brain activity, Tobias enters the city to find Zeke and his mom, Hana, to tell them that Uriah is to be removed off life support. Tobias carries a lot of guilt as he had promised to look after Uriah. In the end of the book, Zeke helps some of Tris' friends as they go zip-lining again, and that's where Tobias scatters Tris' ashes. It appears that Zeke has forgiven Tobias for his role in Uriah's death. Personality In Four: A Divergent Collection when they confronted Peter about Tris Prior's attack, Zeke pinned Peter to the wall, which shows that he will stick up for his friends. Four describes his best friend's personality as very cheerful, but Shauna describes him as a chatty person but Four is not annoyed about this, even though this is a Candor trait and he despises the Candor (most of the time). He overall is always happy and cheerful. Relationships Four Zeke is Four's best friend. Shauna Zeke's Girlfriend/Friend is Shauna. Physical Appearance He is described to look like his brother, Uriah, in having the same bronzed skin, dark hair, and almost always wearing a wide,toothy smile. Category:Characters Category:Dauntless Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Allegiant Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Divergent